Sometimes What Happens in Dradin Should Follow You Home
by sunshineleo
Summary: KAEX challenge What Happens in Dradin. The Voltron Force are invited to Dradin to celebrate in the opening of the Strip's newest resort. Lance has challenged Keith to a wager regarding the fair Princess. Who will win the bet and what will happen at the big grand opening party? Enjoy! Stand-alone. Not part of Changes or Lumos.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! This is my response to my own KAEX challenge, _Dradin, Baby, Dradin_. I actually call Las Vegas home, so I had a lot of fun creating an adventure for my favorite Voltron couple set in my town. This is completely stand-alone and independent from _Changes _and _Lumos_. I really love exploring the tension and build up as Allura and Keith deal with the unadmitted feelings they have for each other. This takes place in DOTU, after the defeat of Zarkon and Lotor. Everyone is in their early to mid-20s, except Pidge who is late teens. I hope you enjoy my little Dradin escape.

Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters and locations belong to WEP. I write what I love. The story belongs to me.

Rated M for cursing and innuendo.

Chapter 1

Out of the darkness appeared a menagerie of colors: reds, blue, greens, oranges, purples, pinks; every hue imaginable. Allura's sapphire eyes were transfixed as they took in the view below her. The Voltron Force had just entered Dradin's atmosphere. The resort corridor lay ahead, ablaze with lights. A nervous excitement washed over Allura as she followed just behind Lance in the Lion V-formation.

"Wow, would you take a look at that!" Pidge's voice broke through the comfortable silence as he and the rest of the team approached the Altairian. Standing 50 stories high, the Strip's newest resort was spectacular to see. It was almost an exact replica of the Castle of Lions, only smaller. The mirrored surface of the building seemed to glow from within as it reflected the millions of colored lights that bounced everywhere in and around the resort. Standing proudly in front of the hotel was a half-size replica of Voltron leaning against the hotel's sign. Spotlights danced in the night sky and the words _Welcome Voltron Force _flashed across the marquis.

"I don't know if we should be honored or insulted," Lance murmured under his breath.

"Just remember, this was your idea," Keith chuckled as the Lions began their final descent onto the landing strip situated behind the hotel. "We need to get checked in as soon as possible. The Grand Opening party starts at 9:00 pm sharp." The Force directed the Lions into the attached hangar bay.

Keith sighed as he replaced his comm on his belt, and he prepared to disembark from Black. He still felt uneasy about this whole trip. The defeat of Lotor and Doom was still too new, too fresh for him to truly relax. He would have elected to stay home had Space Marshall Graham not interfered and ordered him and the rest of the team to take the weekend leave. He couldn't deny that the team deserved a much needed vacation. For four long years, they were confined to Arus, always on high alert that Zarkon or Lotor would attack. With the death of Zarkon and the imprisonment of Lotor, Doom's forces were all but obliterated. The galaxy sat in an unsettled peace.

With that peace, Dradin had prospered. The Strip had become a Mecca for tourists, and people flocked to the mild planet as a vacation destination. The Altairian was one of many new resorts that had popped up. The Voltron Force had been invited to come to the resort and celebrate in its Grand Opening. With Graham's insistence, the team had accepted, and here they were.

Keith chuckled to himself as he took a look around at his garish surroundings. Dradin reminded him of Earth's Las Vegas. All of a sudden he was caught off guard by the scent of sweet pea. It invaded his nostrils and distracted him from his thoughts. He turned to his right to see that Allura had fallen into step beside him.

"Hey," she smiled softly at him. "What are you thinking?"

He returned her smile tentatively, trying to not get lost in her breathtaking smile and beautiful face. "About how I am going to keep Lance out of trouble while we're here," he replied, nodding toward the Red Lion pilot who was flirting with the beautiful hotel representative who was sent out to greet the Voltron Force.

Allura giggled, "Don't let his shenanigans stop you from having a great time." She looked at him earnestly before her face took on a serious expression. "I mean it, Keith. You deserve this vacation more than anyone. Promise me Captain Protocol will stay behind at the Lions. Only Keith Kogane is invited to come along. For the next 24 hours, I order you to have a great time."

It was Keith's turn to chuckle. "Ok, your Highness," he replied. "But just remember, your safety is still my top priority."

Allura's eyes gleamed as she gazed up at Keith, a seductive smile crossing her face. She leaned toward Keith and whispered, "How about my good time be your top priority instead?" She looked him right in the eye once more before she turned away and followed the rest of the Force into the hotel lobby.

Keith stopped short, shock coursing through his body. He shook his head to clear his mind. _Did I just hear her right?_ he thought as he followed her through the revolving door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters and locations belong to WEP. I write what I love. The story belongs to me.

Rated M for cursing and innuendo.

Chapter 2

Just through the door, Allura caught sight of her cousin, Princess Romelle, and her fiancé, Sven. They had been invited to the Grand Opening Celebration as well since Sven had been part of the original Voltron Force. Allura and Romelle embraced while the boys exchanged greetings and pleasantries.

"Can you believe we are here?" Romelle squealed. "I never thought Koran and Nanny would agree to let you come."

"They almost didn't," Allura confessed. Her eyes flitted over to her Commander, his handsome face radiant and relaxed as he talked with Sven. "It was only when Keith stepped in. He insisted that we all go, or none of us go."

"How did you get them to agree to let you come without a chaperone?" Romelle inquired.

"Keith volunteered to serve in lieu of a chaperone," Allura responded quietly, an embarrassed pink coloring her cheeks and neck.

"And why is that so terrible?" Romelle scoffed, cocking her head at her younger cousin. She was well aware of the crush Allura had on the Commander.

"Pffft!" a frustrated puff of air escaped Allura's lips. "I don't want him to feel like he has to baby-sit me. I want him to relax and have a good time. I hope we can have a great time together!"

Romelle's reply was swallowed up by a commotion coming from the direction of the guys. All five men had stopped talking and were staring at something off to their right. Allura and Romelle walked over to see what the excitement was about.

"I think I have died and gone to heaven," Lance muttered, his eyes gleaming. Hunk nodded in agreement as Pidge stood with his mouth gaping open. Sven quirked an eyebrow and Keith said nothing, but his black eyes stared in the same direction.

Walking past the group was a group of four young ladies. Allura had never seen women so scantily clad in her life. She looked down at her own form completely covered by her flight suit before her eyes flitted back to the group. These four girls were barely dressed. Short skirts showed expanses of bare legs. Bared midriffs revealed toned stomachs. Cleavage pushed out of low cut tops. The women poked each other with their elbows and smiled flirtatiously when they noticed the male members of the Voltron Force practically drooling over them. Allura was shocked, by the women's lack of clothing or by the boys' reaction to it, she wasn't sure.

Romelle growled and walked up behind Sven. She smacked him upside the head and seethed, "Excuse me. What are you staring at?" Sven immediately tore his eyes away from the women and started apologizing profusely to his fiancée.

Allura watched, disheartened, as Keith's eyes followed the group out the door, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Oh Gods, I have died and gone to heaven," Lance chimed in. "This weekend is going to be fabulous! I want to see if I can get me some of that."

Allura turned away quickly, tears threatening to fall. She had never seen Keith react to a woman before, and she didn't like it. In fact, she hated it. She was downright jealous. She felt a warm arm come around her shoulders. "I know," Romelle whispered in her ear. "I don't like that Sven found that attractive either. What are you wearing to the party tonight?"

"My royal blue gown," Allura answered solemnly.

"No way," Romelle shook her head vehemently. "We're in Dradin; we're going to dress like it. Wait until you see some of the clothes I ordered from Earth. I want you to choose something to borrow for the party tonight."

"Ok," Allura conceded. She walked as Romelle guided her to the elevator. The boys followed close behind.

Keith knitted his eyebrows in concern as he noticed the change in Allura as he stepped into the elevator to stand beside her. Gone was the joy and flirtation from earlier, replaced with an air of sadness. "You ok?" he whispered in her ear.

Allura started as she felt the heat of his breath against her neck. Goosebumps exploded across her flesh.

Romelle answered for her. "She's fine. We have to get upstairs and get ready for the party tonight."

Keith's eyes searched Allura's face. She rewarded him with a small smile. "I'm fine," she concurred. "Just ready to let loose and party!"

"Hear, hear!" The group in the elevator responded in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters and locations belong to WEP. I write what I love. The story belongs to me.

Rated M for cursing and innuendo.

Chapter 3

Keith relished in the quiet and solitude as he sat in the living room of the penthouse suite. The girls were primping for the party behind closed doors. Pidge and Sven had run off to check out the resort's premier arcade. Lance was on the prowl for women and had dragged Hunk with him. He had tried to convince Keith to tag along, but Keith had declined. He had no interest in hooking up with a shallow, skanky woman.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. It was because his heart was already taken; it had been secured long ago by the fair Allura. His feelings for her ran deep, far deeper than even he was willing to admit. He chuckled to himself as he thought back to the conversation he and Lance had had just last week.

"You excited about Dradin, Cap," Lance had asked.

"Not really," had been Keith's reply.

"Why not?" Lance had inquired. "Gambling, women, drinking, women, clubbing, women!"

Keith had scowled at Lance. "Not really interested in any of that," he had said.

"How about time alone with Allura, with no Nanny or Koran?" Lance had challenged.

"Don't have any idea what you are taking about," had come Keith's response.

"Come off it," Lance had growled. He had always known that deep down, Keith had feelings for Allura, though his best friend had yet to admit to them. He had wanted to see how far he could push Keith. "You're in love with her and you know it!"

Keith had just glared at Lance. When he had said nothing, Lance had continued, "Dradin is a gambling town. I propose a little wager."

"Wager?" Keith's interest had been piqued. He looked at Lance, his eyebrows raised.

"I bet that you are too chicken to make a move on Allura while we are in Dradin," Lance had dared him. "I bet you won't so much as kiss her."

Keith had initially ignored Lance's challenge. "Whatever, Lance!"

"Bock, bock, bock," Lance had clucked, flapping his arms.

The normally unflappable Captain had been at his limit. He had clenched his fists and fought hard not to punch Lance. _Why the hell not? _he had thought to himself. _Koran and Nanny won't be there. This may be my only chance. _"Ok, Lance. You're on!" he had accepted quietly.

Lance had whooped and rushed at Keith, shaking his hand. "Ok! I bet you that you won't so much as kiss Allura while we're in Dradin. You're saying you will. This is one bet I had better lose," he had said.

A radiant smile blossomed across Keith's face as he thought about how he had no plans of losing that bet. Now, he just had to figure out how he was going to come on to the Princess without frightening her away.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters and locations belong to WEP. I write what I love. The story belongs to me.

Rated M for cursing and innuendo.

Chapter 4

It was nearly 8:00. Sven and Pidge had returned from the arcade and Lance and Hunk had just gotten back from the V Bar, at least 3 sets of digits secured in Lance's phone. They walked in the door to find Keith sitting impatiently on the couch. "It's about time you all got back. We need to head to the party soon," he growled.

The guys joined Keith and sprawled out on the lavish couch. Keith let out a sigh of relief as he took in the attire of his teammates. Keith had been worried that his clothes would be too casual. Glancing down, his dark washed jeans fit his lower body perfectly and his dark gray T shirt fit snugly to reveal his sculpted chest and biceps underneath. His shoulder length hair was in its normal messy and unruly state. Lance, Sven, and Hunk were all dressed similarly in jeans and T shirts. They looked like they were ready for a casual night on the town.

Sven looked around. "Where are Romelle and Allura?"

"I think they're still getting ready," Keith replied as the sound of the bedroom door opening caught their attention. All five of them jumped to their feet.

The girls giggled as they walked out of their room and into the living room. All conversation ceased as five pairs of eyes, from black to blue to hazel to green, turned to stare at the Princesses.

Allura glanced over at Romelle. Her cousin looked sexy as hell. She was wearing a short denim skirt that stopped at mid-thigh. A sequined silver top draped off one shoulder, revealing a substantial view of arm and collarbone. Her hair was loose, cascading down her back. Two silver barrettes secured her hair just behind her ears. Large silver hoops dangled from her ears. Silver sling back sandals completed the look.

Allura's eyes slid to Sven who stood and stared at his fiancée. "You are not going anywhere in that outfit," Sven breathed. "You are way too hot." He stood and put his arms around Romelle. She gave him an appreciative smile just before he kissed her passionately on the mouth.

Allura giggled and glanced at the rest of the team. They were staring at her open-mouthed. Allura licked her lips and glanced nervously at the outfit she had borrowed from Romelle. She had chosen a dress to wear to the party tonight. The dress was short, stopping just at mid-thigh. It hugged her like a second skin, accentuating every dip and curve of her toned body. The top and bottom of the dress featured silver sequined asymmetrical stripes, separated by a field of shiny black. The neckline scooped down, just low enough to reveal a glimpse of cleavage. The dress was held up by two slim silver and black spaghetti straps. Since the dress was so glitzy, Allura had chosen to keep her jewelry and accessories simple. A pair of diamond studs glittered from her ears, and her hair was pulled back into a slick high ponytail that trailed down her back. She wore simple black peep-toe heels on her feet. She was unnerved by the silence that greeted her in the penthouse living room.

"Umm, maybe I better go change," she muttered as she turned to head back into the bedroom.

"No!" Lance yelled. Never known for his tact, Lance blatantly allowed his hungry eyes to rove over Allura from head to toe. "Damn, Princess," he sighed, "I never knew that was hiding underneath the pink Princess dress."

Allura's face flamed pink. "Do I look alright? Romelle said this would be more appropriate for the party tonight than the more formal dress I brought with me."

Hunk nodded in agreement, "I think that will do just fine." Allura didn't think she had ever seen a look like that ever cross Hunk's face before. She smiled at the Yellow Lion pilot. He returned her smile, forcing his eyes up to her face.

Pidge continued to stare open-mouthed. It was only after Lance elbowed him in the stomach that he managed to squeak, "You look amazing, Princess."

She laughed at the awkwardness of the youngest member of the team before turning to seek out the black eyes of her Commander. Keith stood behind everyone, staring at her from across the room. As Allura watched him silently, the rest of the room and the people in it melted into oblivion. It was just the two of them, locked in a heated gaze. Keith raked his eyes lazily over Allura from head to toe, taking in every inch of her beauty. His eyes stopped momentarily at her hips and again at her breasts. She could see the sharp intake of breath as in took in every curve. When his eyes returned to her face, the look Allura saw there scorched her to the core. His obsidian eyes smoldered with an intense and wordless passion. Allura suddenly felt light headed. She felt like she could drown in his eyes, in that look. Keith had never, ever looked at her like that before.

In four quick, long steps, Keith was across the room. He reached a hand up to the small of her back to steady her. "Don't you dare change," he whispered in her ear, his breath a caress on her neck. "You look fucking hot!"

She gasped quietly and looked up into his fathomless black eyes. His gaze held hers evenly, a sexy smile quirking on his lips. "You're with me tonight," he stated, offering her his arm. As she reached to take it, she smiled tentatively at him, unsure of how to read both his strange expression and his even more bizarre behavior.

Keith turned to the rest of the group. "It seems we're all ready. We better head down to the nightclub. They're expecting us to walk the red carpet before heading into the Grand Opening party."

The group exited the penthouse suite, leaving behind their titles and responsibilities. They were a group of young partygoers, ready to have a great time.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters and locations belong to WEP. I write what I love. The story belongs to me.

Rated M for cursing and innuendo.

Chapter 5

The Lions' Den was the Altairian's nightclub and hotspot. Tonight, it was the location of the resort's VIP Grand Opening Party. A long, Hollywood style, red carpet led to the entrance of the club. Allura was overwhelmed with the sheer size of the crowd and the number of paparazzi standing along the carpet waiting to take their pictures. She clung to Keith's arm as the Voltron Force was announced to make their entrance on the red carpet.

"Relax," a husky voice tickled her ear. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He squeezed the hand grasping his bicep as a way to offer further reassurance.

Allura's breath hitched as she smiled up unto Keith's handsome face. _What is with him?_ she thought. _He has never acted so flirtatious with me before_. A warm feeling spread through her body as she let her eyes slide up and then down his hard soldier's physique. She liked this side of him. She knew he was good-looking, but never before had she ever seen him exude such sexiness. Pulling herself together, she whispered, "Addressing a stadium full of my subjects is easier than facing the paparazzi."

Keith chuckled, "Come on, we'll face them together." The rest of the Force has already ventured out onto the carpet. Keith followed Lance through the curtain, guiding Allura alongside him. They walked into a wall of camera flashes. Allura teetered on her high heels in her surprise. She felt a strong arm come around her waist. She melted into Keith's embrace and plastered a smile on her lips.

As Keith and Allura made their way down the red carpet, several of the photographers were calling their names, trying to get their attention. Keith thought he heard someone ask when they had become a couple. He tried to ignore everything except the amazing creature hanging onto him for dear life. He kept his arm clamped securely around her waist. He took a glance over at Allura. Despite her admitted nervousness, she handled the paparazzi like a champ. Her smile never faltered, she posed as she faced the camera, and she looked amazing in her club wear. Keith felt his body react as he perused the ensemble again that she had chosen for the party. He would make a move tonight, but not because of any bet. He would make a move because he was tired of denying himself what he wanted more than anything else.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was probably no more than ten minutes, Keith and Allura had made it to the end of the red carpet and to the entrance of the club. They caught up with rest of the Voltron Force and entered the Lions' Den.

The owners of the Altarian were not fools; they knew the notoriety they would bring to the Altairian having the real Voltron Force there to celebrate in the Grand Opening of their resort. Their plan had worked. Not only did the resort sell out, but the Grand Opening Party was overbooked. It seemed people came from all over the galaxy to party with the heroes of the Far Universe.

Pulsating dance music and flashing neon lights greeted the team as they were guided to their VIP booth. A velvet purple couch with a multitude of pillows occupied most of the space. Two small black tables sat in front of the couch. A spread of cheese and crackers, vegetables, fresh fruit, and champagne was available for snacking. Hunk sat down in the middle of the couch and immediately began scarfing down the hors d'oeuvres. Allura giggled and caught Romelle's eye as Sven and Keith walked over near the couch.

"Is this amazing or what?" Romelle implored, shouting in Allura's ear to be heard above the pulsating music.

"This is… this is…." Allura stammered, her eyes never leaving Keith as he walked over to sit next to Lance and grab some fruit. "Oh, holy hells, I don't know what this is," she finally finished.

"What's up with Captain Protocol?" Romelle asked. "He hasn't left your side since he caught sight of you in that dress."

"I don't know. He's definitely not acting normally," Allura answered. "He's actually acting flirtatious."

"No way," Romelle shrieked. "I wonder what that's about. He certainly seems to like the outfit. His eyes have not left you yet."

"I can't wait to see where this goes," Allura stated as her eyes glanced over toward Keith. He was watching her intently. "Let's have some champagne. Then I want to dance!"

"Let's do it!" Romelle concurred.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters and locations belong to WEP. I write what I love. The story belongs to me.

Rated M for cursing and innuendo.

Chapter 6

Keith was half listening to Lance talk about the hot women they had passed on their way into the club. He sat and sipped his beer. His eyes were watching his Princess. Allura was in a close, heated discussion with Romelle, their blond heads close together. He watched as her eyes flitted over to him briefly and then glanced away again quickly. She walked over and grabbed a glass of champagne. He watched in amusement as she handed it to Romelle and then grabbed another for herself. She swallowed the champagne in three swallows, before taking another and consuming it just as quickly. Her eyes met his again and she smiled suggestively at him before she took Romelle's hand and sauntered out onto the dance floor.

"Are you even listening to me?" Lance asked angrily. He smacked Keith's leg to get his attention.

"Hmmm….what?" Keith replied, finally tearing his eyes away from Allura to meet Lance's hazel eyed gaze.

"Remember, we have a bet," Lance reminded him.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten. I will win this bet," Keith stated confidently. "But I'm not doing it for the bet; I'm doing it for me."

Lance raised his eyebrows at Keith. "Really? Then why is she over there while you are over here? It seems like you're not the only one hoping to get in the Princess's panties tonight."

Keith stood up with a start. "What the fuck are you talking about, Lance?" His voice trailed off as he looked back toward the Princess.

Allura and Romelle were dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Keith could see the multicolored lights reflecting off of the sequins on the girls' outfits. He stood enamored as he watched Allura move her body to the beat of the music. Her movements were liquid and graceful. She twisted her hips seductively and wiggled her chest as she brought her arms up to run her fingers along her hairline. She smiled as she sang along with the popular dance song. She and Romelle were in their own world, completely unaware of the circle of men that had formed around them to watch the two beauties dance to the music.

Keith saw Allura stop suddenly and turn around. She seemed to be talking to someone behind her. She rolled her eyes at Romelle and continued her dancing. She stopped again, a look of anger crossing her beautiful face. Keith's body tensed; he was ready to bolt toward the Princess like a shot. "What's wrong?" Sven asked, joining Keith on his feet.

"Something's wrong," Keith snarled. "Let's get out there to the girls."

Keith and Sven made their way out onto the dance floor, moving quickly through the circle of men. Allura and Romelle had resumed their dancing, but not as exuberantly as before. The circle had dissipated when they saw Keith and Sven headed toward the girls, but some were still standing a little too close for Keith's liking. He threw several dirty looks at some of the male patrons who were staring at his Allura. His primal need to claim what was his propelled him to push through the thick crowd of male admirers.

He circled around behind Allura. When Romelle caught his eye, he put a finger to his lips, begging her to not say anything. His eyes glanced down at Allura. He watched her sultry moves, the way she moved her hips, the muscles in her long, lean legs bending and flexing. When he thought he could take no more, he walked up behind her, pressing his pelvis into her backside, matching his moves to her own. His arms encircled her waist, pulling her in close. His nose took in an intoxicating whiff of sweet pea.

At first, he felt her stiffen in his embrace. Allura turned her face to see who had accosted her. She caught the spicy, familiar scent of Keith and almost fell over when she realized knew those dark brown eyes by heart. It was Keith who was dancing with her. She whirled around to face him, an astonished and questioning look in her sapphire eyes. "Keith," she shouted over the music. "What the hell are you doing?" She relaxed against him before she muttered, "You scared me!"

"What's the matter, Princess?" Keith challenged. "Don't you want to dance with me?"

Allura felt light headed. She wasn't sure if it was because of the two glasses of champagne she had slammed or because of the close proximity of Keith. His arms tightened around her again. "I told you you were with me tonight," he whispered into her ear. He began moving against her to the beat of the music. She followed his lead.

Allura was fascinated with the way he moved his body. She knew Keith was powerful and graceful; he was a martial arts expert and practiced every single day. She never knew that he had such moves on the dance floor. He pulled her to him so his pelvis pressed against hers. His arms held her at the small of her back. His knee pressed between her legs and he moved his hips in the most sensuous and intimate way. Allura circled her arms around his neck as she became enraptured by the way their bodies moved together. _I wonder what he would be like in bed,_ she thought to herself.

The song ended way too soon for Allura's liking. As the music stopped, Keith loosened his embrace and allowed Allura to take a step back. She looked up at him. He was smiling flirtatiously at her. "Come on. Let's grab something to drink." He grabbed her hand and led her off the dance floor.

Back at the VIP booth, Lance was making out with a beautiful girl. Sven and Romelle were cuddling at one end of the couch, lost totally in each other. Pidge and Hunk were nowhere to be seen. Keith surmised that they had maybe bailed and headed back to the arcade.

Keith grabbed a couple of waters and handed one to Allura. She shook her head and instead reached for more champagne. Keith raised his eyebrows at her. "You sure about that?" he inquired.

"Oh, I'm sure," she giggled. She finished the glass in three swallows, her eyes never leaving his face.

He took a swig of his own drink and looked at her watching him. "What?"

"What's with you tonight?" she asked him with challenge. "You are not acting normally at all. Have you been drinking?"

He laughed out loud. "No! I have not been drinking." He took another swig of his water. "You don't like it? You ordered me to leave Captain Protocol at the Lions and to have a good time. I can go get him if you want." He held her eyes.

She leaned against him, her face a few inches from his. Her eyes sparkled in the nightclub light as she looked at him. He could smell the champagne on her breath and see the alcohol induced glaze in her eyes. She was buzzed. "No, don't. I like this sexy, flirtatious Keith," she mused. She reached out with her hand and ran a finger through the raven hair that grazed his collar. He leaned toward her and the music changed. She suddenly pulled back. "I love this song!" she yelled. "Let's dance!" She leapt to her feet, dragging him behind her. Keith sighed. _So close_, he thought.

Keith found himself again on the dance floor. He and Allura danced to song after song. She was buzzed and giddy. After the third song, he threw all caution to the wind and decided to forgo the water and started drinking beer instead. Soon, he too had a good buzz going.

Keith and Allura were having a great time. He had never seen this side of her. Gone was the prim and proper Princess. In her place, stood a young woman, craving a great time. She was flirty, and funny, and hot as hell. Keith was having a hard time keeping his wits about him. Just as he was ready to suggest that they call it a night, a slow song came on.

"One more dance, Keith! Please!" Allura begged. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him against her. His arms wrapped around her waist. All he could think about was how right she fit and felt in his arms. Keith looked down to find Allura staring at him. When his eyes caught her gaze, he smiled softly at her. She returned his smile and then she sighed and licked her lips. His stomach dropped as she raised her head to bring her lips gently against his.

As their lips met, all time seemed to stand still. Electricity coursed through their bodies and the dam that had been holding back all feeling and emotion burst. She pulled back slightly, blue eyes meeting black. Desire and longing stared back at her as her eyes gazed into Keith's face. He pulled her to him again, their lips meeting for a second time. Gentleness was gone; he kissed her with a need and ferocity that mimicked her own. His lips moved over hers hungrily. She sighed as her lips parted. He groaned as he felt her slip her tongue into his mouth, daring his tongue to join her in the sensual dance. They stood there on the dance floor, lost in each other. The slow song faded into the background, replaced by a techno dance number. The change in the beat forced Keith to break the kiss first.

"I think we should get out of here," he whispered huskily. "Let's go find Lance, Sven, and Romelle."

Allura stood in shock for a moment, still reliving the feel of his lips on hers. Her hand came up to touch her kiss-swollen lips, as if she could not believe what had just happened. Her alcohol-infused brain was still trying to process when she felt him tug her hand. Keith stopped and looked back at her, a look of concern in his dark eyes. "You ok?" he asked quietly, his eyes searching hers.

"Kiss," she stammered. "I mean yes! Romelle and Sven…" She pointed toward the VIP both.

Keith led her from the dance floor, his fingers entwined tightly with hers. When they made their way back to the VIP table, they found it empty. Keith grabbed two waters and handed one to Allura. "Drink this," he insisted. "No more alcohol."

She nodded and took a giant sip. She hadn't realized how thirsty she was. "Where is everyone?"

Before Keith could answer, a scantily clad woman sauntered toward them, her arm slung over Lance's shoulder. "Princess, Keith!" Lance slurred. "So glad to see you are having a great time! This is Tiffany. Tiffany, meet Keith and Allura."

Keith cocked an eyebrow at Lance and then acknowledged the woman briefly before turning back to Lance. "Where are Sven and Romelle?"

"They went back up to the Penthouse Suite. They didn't get to witness your win," Lance smiled cockily at Keith as he waggled his eyebrows up and down.

Keith cursed inwardly. He didn't want Allura to know anything about their little wager. "Shut up," he growled angrily at Lance. "Ix-nay about the et-bay!" He glanced at Allura. Luckily, she was still in her champagne induced, kiss-enhanced fog and was staring off toward the dance floor as she chugged her water.

"Right, sorry," Lance apologized softly. He glanced over at Tiffany. "Tiff and I are going to continue our party in her room. I will see the two of you in the morning." He winked at Keith and Allura as he staggered away, dragging Tiffany with him.

Allura watched the couple walk away. Allura couldn't contain the smile that quirked at the corners of her lips. _Oh Lance_, she thought. She turned back to Keith. He was standing, staring down at her. She couldn't quite read the look in his eyes. She watched as his eyes roved down her lithe form and back up again, coming to rest on her stunning face. "Have I mentioned how amazingly hot you look tonight?" he murmured. She responded with a radiant smile as a blush colored her cheeks and neck.

"Yeah, you mentioned that," she said. Her eyes roved up and down him. His breath quickened as he watched her peruse him so boldly. "You're pretty fucking hot yourself." He blanched at the vulgarity coming from the Princess's mouth as she turned to lead the way out of the club. "Come on, let's take this party upstairs," she mentioned suggestively.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters and locations belong to WEP. I write what I love. The story belongs to me.

Rated M for cursing and innuendo.

Chapter 7

The ride up in the elevator was quiet. Both Keith and Allura were lost in their own thoughts, their heads swimming with what had happened between them that evening. They held hands as they disembarked and walked down the hall to the penthouse suite. Allura stifled a yawn as Keith keyed in the code. "Tired?" he questioned.

She smiled as she nodded slightly. "A little," she replied. "It's been a crazy night." She laughed despite herself.

Keith chuckled and nodded in agreement. They walked through the door and stopped, both standing awkwardly, unsure of what to do next. It was Allura who made the move. She took two steps toward Keith, narrowing the distance between them. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face down to within inches of hers. "I had an amazing time tonight," she breathed as her lips just grazed his. "I like it when Captain Protocol stays away."

Keith squeezed his eyes shut as her lips just touched his, as light as a butterfly's wing. His body trembled as she pushed herself against him. "I will make sure he stays away more often," he muttered against her mouth, slanting his mouth and devouring her with a hot, hungry, and intoxicating kiss.

After several minutes, Keith pulled away. Allura groaned in protest, but Keith pushed her gently back and took a step away from her. The added space helped him clear his head and calm his body a bit. "Come on, Allura. I think it's time we call it a night. It's late and we return home early tomorrow."

Despite the slight pout playing on her lips, she nodded in agreement. "You're right," she sighed. "Good-night, Keith." She leaned into give him one more gentle, chaste kiss on his lips.

"Good-night, Allura," he whispered as he turned to walk into his bedroom.

* * *

Allura walked away toward the bedroom she was sharing with Romelle. She went to open the door, exhaustion ready to overtake her. She stopped short when she found the door locked. She tried the code again and found that her entrance was again blocked. She stopped to listen for a minute. Small moans and groans were coming from behind the locked door. Allura's face flamed red when she realized what was happening in there. She scurried away from the door and ran toward Keith's bedroom.

She knocked frantically on the door that Keith was sharing with Lance and supposedly Sven. Keith swung the door open, his military defensive stance evident in his bearing and posture. His black eyes glanced frantically around the penthouse suite, searching for an unseen intruder. "Allura?" he gasped. "What's wrong?"

For Allura, all words were lost when she took in the sight of her Commander, standing there in nothing but his jeans, his sculpted bare chest and chiseled abs gleaming in the low light. Her eyes stared at his amazing upper body. Several moments passed before she was able to pull herself from her reverie. She finally found her voice. "Romelle and Sven. In my room. They're…." she squeaked as her face once again flamed red.

Keith stared at her for a moment before realization hit. He guffawed. "Oh," he stated dryly. "I guess they wanted to be alone."

"Can I sleep in here?" she dared to ask. "I'm so tired, and I really don't want to interrupt them."

Keith hesitated, his body tightening at the innocent suggestion. His breath caught in his throat. "Do you think that's such a good idea?" he croaked. His eyes glanced down at the Princess in her sexy club wear.

"I just need to sleep! Please. I am so tired." She pushed past him before he could protest further. She sat down on his bed and kicked off her shoes. A quiet groan escaped her lips at the relief she felt from finally having those heels off. She lay back and then turned over on her side to look at him. "Is this your bed?" She smiled when he didn't answer. "I'll take that as a yes. Do you have anything I could borrow to sleep in?"

Keith stared slack-jawed at the boldness of the Princess. She stood and walked over to his open suitcase grabbing an old Academy T-shirt. "Is this ok?" He just nodded at her as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Keith gasped for breath, not realizing that he had stopped breathing. _Not good, not good, _he thought. He looked down at himself in his state of undress. He tore into action grabbing a T-shirt and a pair of gym shorts. A few minutes later, Keith heard the toilet flush and the door open. Allura emerged from the bathroom, clad in Keith's gigantic Academy T-shirt. It hung down to just above her knees, her body swimming in the large garment. He swore he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. She looked even hotter wearing _his _shirt than she had in her slinky dress.

Allura sashayed past him and climbed into his bed. She snuggled down under the covers and pulled the blankets up to her chin. "Come on, Keith," she mumbled from her cocoon of blankets. "Let's go to sleep." Her hand beckoned to him.

Without conscience thought, Keith's feet led him to the bed while his head was screaming for him to go the other way. He pulled back the covers and climbed in next to her. She snuggled against his heat and was asleep almost instantly. Before he knew what he was doing, exhaustion and the comfort of having her in his arms overtook him and he also fell into a deep slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters and locations belong to WEP. I write what I love. The story belongs to me.

Rated M for innuendo.

Chapter 8

Allura awoke the next morning in a slight panic. Unsure of where she was, she woke up with a start. She sat up to find herself in a large bed in an unfamiliar room. Early morning light slanted through the windows. The other two beds in the room were empty. "Dradin!" she gasped as she remembered the events of last night. Lance must have spent the night with Tiffany in her hotel room and Sven must still be with Romelle in Allura's room.

Movement to her left caught her attention. She glanced over to see the black, unruly head of her Commander lying on the other pillow. His face was relaxed in sleep. He was snoring slightly as she gazed into his handsome face. Desire flooded her body as she remembered the dancing and kissing from the night before. Her heart raced as she realized the proximity of his body to hers and the intimacy of waking up with him in the same bed.

Allura leaned toward him, her lips inches from his face. Her breath caressed his cheek and he stirred slightly. She pressed her lips lightly against his. A small groan escaped from between his parted lips. She kissed him again, a little more forcefully this time. As she moved her lips over his, he began to respond. A guttural moan rumbled from deep in his throat. A black eye cracked open. "Allura?" he mumbled.

"Morning," she whispered against his mouth. He moaned again as she deepened the kiss and pushed her body against him. "Let's make sure you win that bet."

Keith pulled back suddenly. "The bet?" he questioned. "You knew about the bet?"

She giggled at his surprise. "I was in on it," she admitted. "Lance knew how frustrated I had been with you not making a move. So we came up with this little idea to sort of encourage you to come on to me. It worked!" She winked at him.

Anger briefly flitted across his face; then he just relented with a sigh. "I guess you got me," he acknowledged. Then he chuckled as he pulled her to him. "What happens in Dradin, stays in Dradin," he quoted the famous slogan as he kissed her.

She returned his kiss feverishly. She pulled back and gazed into the eyes of the man she loved and desired more than anything else. "But this is one of those times when what happens in Dradin better follow us home!"

"I have no doubt that it will," he agreed, as his mouth and body descended on hers. Dradin, baby, Dradin.


End file.
